The Lost Relative
by trunks-girl69
Summary: Raditz is wished back by his Wife Ayame, they settle on earth and ahave a daughter named raven. Raditz and Ayame met a terrible fate when they catch a terrible heart virus and die. Raven is left on her own to search for Goku when she comes across Trunks.


It was a beautiful summer day, blue skies and soft wind, but that all changed in a matter of seconds as the sky turned pitch black all around. The seven glowing orbs shot a lighting like strike into the sky as an enormous figure formed. The legendary dragon Shenron was once again summoned…

"State your wish," Shenron said in a loud deep voice. The young woman standing at the bottom by the dragonballs looked at this large dragon in front of her, with her black hair waving in the wind and her green staring in amazement.

"For my first wish I would like to bring back the person who I hold so dear. My husband Raditz." She said to the large dragon hoping that he would grant her wishes.

"Your wish has been granted. State your next wish," said Shenron.

"Can you bring him here to this spot," she asked.

"Is that your final wish?" asked Shenron.

"Yes," the young woman said.

"Very well your wished have been granted," Shenron disappeared and the seven balls flew into the air and dispersed into different directions across the earth. Once the sky when back to normal the young woman looked around. Her eyes met with his once again.

"Raditz…"she said in disbelief, she hadn't seen him for so long it was overwhelming.

"Ayame?" said Raditz as he ran to her, "But how?"

"I wished you back to life, using the Dragonballs here on earth."

"Earth still exists, ha Kakarrot is still worthless."

"Not as worthless as you think he is Raditz, but enough of that talk, we can talk about what you've missed later on. I am just so happy to see you again." Ayame said as she hugged him so tight, in fear that she would lose him again.

"I am happy to see you again as well, but what do we do now. Where are our ships, lets get off this crap planet."

"We have no place to go to, this is our new home,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Frieza is dead, we have no place to go to, nor do we have any ships, we are here to stay."

"Ok I think its time to fill me in on some things."

"Well I've lived on earth since Frieza was destroyed about 4 years ago."

"But who is strong enough to take him out? Was Vegeta finally strong enough?"

"No. Vegeta wasn't strong enough, but I heard he put up quite the fight."

"Then who,"

"Your brother, Kakarrot,"

"My Brother couldn't even beat me by himself."

"Yeah well I am sure he can take you with on hit now, he's the strongest in the universe I would say."

"How is this, I can't believe this,"

"It's true, and you know what else is true? Prince Vegeta has also made a home out of this planet, where else are we to go."

"Well if the Prince is here we might as well stay, but how in the hell did Kakarrot beat him?"

"Well let's just say Super Saiyan is no longer a legend anymore."

"You ser…." said Raditz, while he was interrupted by Ayame's sudden kiss on his lips.

"Enough talking I've been lonely for to long, you owe me some time alone." She said as she kissed him again then she grabbed his hand, lifting into the air to return to the home she had been staying in all those years.  
9 months later a baby girl was born. They named her Raven. She was one of the most cheerful and happy babies you would ever see, till 4 months after her birth, Raditz caught a terrible heart disease, in the case that it was contagious Raven was sent to live with their neighbors a mile away. With their luck it was contagious Ayame caught it while looking after Raditz, and they both passed when Raven was only 7 months old. Raditz wrote a little bit of a letter every day while he was sick and Raven was left with a little bit of money, the letter and a picture of the 3 of them together on the day she was born. After Raven's 1st birthday she was sent to an orphanage. She was never considered for adoption, mainly because the tail always scared off all the people who went to go see her. She was a weird child, at the age of 2 she started training herself in martial arts, and getting stronger everyday, when she was 4 years old, she got one of the workers at the orphanage to teach her to read. When she wasn't studying on how to read she was training. Finally when she was 5 she was able to read the letter that was left by her father before he died.

_To my darling daughter raven,_

_Sorry it had to turn out like this, I was so happy the day you were born. Back on our home planet Vegeta, we would have had to send you to a different planet for you to destroy it. Well things have changed since that planet was destroyed by the one we served under. You were such a cute baby, I couldn't have asked for a daughter better than you. I would have loved to see you grow up, and train you to become a fierce saiyan warrior that you are, you have the potential to be great so remember that. You have pure saiyan blood running threw your veins. You may even be greater than my brother Kakarrot one day. I suppose they have you in one of those Orphanages things I've heard about, I've only been on this planet a little more than a year myself but your mother tells me that it's a home for children who have no place to go and no one to look after them. I love you Raven, and this virus will never change that, I will die loving you. To get out of that place, you must find either Prince Vegeta, or my brother Kakarrot. Like you they are full blood saiyans. You 3 are the last. So find them, if you can sense them like they can sense power levels, then go towards it. You're probably really strong as it is now. Well good luck Raven, and always be happy, never forget who you are and where you came from. _

_Love you always, your father Raditz. _

A tear ran down the young 5 year olds face, she missed her parents so much, but she did was her father told her, she train harder and longer everyday, even when everyone was asleep she would sneak out and train more and more. Till one day she would leave this place and find her uncle.

* * *

Well after having written the this story when I was like 13 I decided 5 years later to write it out again with well some what better grammar than before, as well put some more sense into what was going on in my story, so if you read my story before I did all this editing please review and tell me what you think, is it really better? Or is it that same? It's longer than the first one, even thought its still kind of short lol. The next chapter will be up soon as well. And I am adding some new chapters so this one may be longer than the last one where I ended it at only 11 chapters. But yes review and I will write chapter 2 in the next couple of days. 


End file.
